Bullseye: The 54th Hunger Games
by District 5
Summary: See profile for form an tribute list. What happen to the 24 tributes an arena like no other. An arena where you can go back in time and bring back the dead. Find out in Bullseye: The 54th Hunger Games. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Prologue: The Orb

**I would like to thank Fluteorwrite aka the best betareader ever. There are still spots open. see the tribute list and form on my profile. **

* * *

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I stare at my arena and smile. My first year as head Gamemaker was going great. I read through my arena plans one more time. First the tributes would find themselves in a room with nothing in front of them but the Cornucopia and other tributes and nothing behind them but small portals. Tons of portals. 53 portals to be exact. Each portal lead to one of the previous 53 Hunger Games arenas at a certain time. Although the tributes couldn't change history, the tributes from the past could easily kill the tributes.

The Cornucopia would be filled with only time-related items. From a useless watch to a small timer that can let you go 30 seconds back in time. But one prize was more important than all the others. A time bomb. It could revive any dead player and make them come alive again. There would be three time-bombs. One in the Cornucopia, and two more hidden somewhere in the arena. As for food, water, and not time-related weapons, the tributes would need to find those in the previous arenas.

And then I looked over my favorite part. In each previous arena there was a hidden mutt. Mutts were my favorite and I loved them so. Anyway, in each arena there was a mutt that wasn't there before. From easy tracker-jacker to my favorite mutt, the jabberjay, to a band new mutt I created I simply called The Beast. I had a feeling this mutt would be used for years and years like the tracker-jackers. The Beast was a wolf-like creature that too everything it could see and turned it to shreds.

I'm staring at my plans when is see Pellope, my Avox, walk into the room. She has a note:

_Dear Zedphire, _

_I am ready to see your arena plans. Please come to see me._

_Sincerely,_

_President Snow_

I walk down to the president's office and hand him my plans. He reads them over and then gives me an approving look.

"Very good," he says, "But it need one more thing. This."

He hands me a small glass orb. I look inside it, but can't see a thing.

"When you need to add a new twist, put this into the Games," he says. "I think you're going to like it."

With that the president dismisses me. I sit in my office with only the orb and my own thoughts to keep me company.

* * *

**Do you like the arena idea? Tell me in a review.**


	2. District 1 Reapings

**Another shout out to Fluteorwrite. There are still spots open.**

* * *

Diamond Leaureoux POV

My knife cracks through the training center like a whip. Bullseye! Normally when I'm using knives my mind is focused only on that task, getting my knife to hit the target. But today another thought floods my head. _Should I volunteer? Should I volunteer? _

For years I've trained, never with the intention to really volunteer. But now my dad's depression is worse than ever and it's harder than ever to hide from the officials that he's somewhat neglected me. Not willingly of course, but his meds are making him, as I say, "zone out" more and more. He stares off in the distance as if something's there and sometimes he'll even talk to my mother. That would be perfectly normal if my mother was alive. However my mother died long ago, falling victim to pneumonia. Now, nine years later, my father is still in deep depression over it.

I throw another knife. Bullseye! I check my watch and realize I have to go. It's time for the Reaping. I pick up my last knife and toss it at the target for luck. To my surprise it does not hit bullseye. It goes straight past my target and hits the wall. I stand for a moment in shock. This is the first time in my life I did not hit the target. Could this be a sign?

Dimitri Stark POV

Sunshine slips through the cracks of my window and I smile. 12 years I've waited for this day and now it's finally here. My step-parents and siblings are already waiting for me downstairs.

"Are you really going to volunteer?" I hear Serena, one of my actual sisters, ask Marco, my only step-sibling.

"You're volunteering?" I ask.

"Yeah," he replies. "Why?"

"Because I'm volunteering," I respond.

We sit in silence for a moment. Only one of us can enter these Games, and I want it to be me. Marco breaks the silence.

"Well may the best man win," he says.

"May the best man win," he repeats.

Diamond Leaureoux POV

By the time I reach the Reaping, I've made my decision. I walk into the 17-year-olds section. Zakora Timelis, our representative, walks up to the stage.

"Hello and welcome to the District 1 reaping for the 5th Hunger Games," she says. She begins to read the Treaty of Treason, when she is done she begins to pull for the girl's names.

"Jewel Renderer," Zakora reads in her funny Capitol accent.

Shouts of "I volunteer" echo through the audience. I run toward the stage and see all the blood already. Girls are fighting for this spot. But luckily, with my speed and stamina I make it through. I see another girl reaching for the microphone and I dive. I knock her out and then grab the microphone:

"My name is Diamond Leaureoux," I say. And then like that it's over. I'm going into the 54th Hunger Games!

Dimitri Stark POV

The girl who won is hot. With her blond hair, blue eyes, and tall, athletic build I may have actually had a crush on her if I knew I wasn't going to be killing her in a couple of days. Well, if I win the Reaping anyway. Zakora reaches in for the boy's names.

"Marco Tomlyn," she says. I stare at Marco for a moment. He won't get to go to the Games unless he makes it to the stage in time.

"I volunteer," I shout at the same time as a million other boys. I run toward the stage, but another guy pull me down. I pick up his head and smash it to the ground. I do the same too many other guys. Once I reach the stage I see another boy beginning to say:

"My name is-."

I jump at him and I know if I don't hit him he'll go to the Games and I won't. That's when I hit him. Bullseye! I jump at the microphone.

"My name is Dimitri Stark," I say. I did it! I won the Reaping! I'm going to the Games!

Diamond Leaureoux POV

I stare at the boy with his black hair, silver-blue eyes, ad pale skin. Something on him catches my eye. A bright wolf necklace. When the anthem finishes, we shake hands. He whispers something to me, "You're dead."

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	3. District 2 Reapings

**Another shout out to Fluteorwrite for beta-reading and submitting Clyde! I'd also like to thank Kittyistwix who submitted Mitchell**

* * *

Clyte Stind POV

I walk into my house, exhausted from a night in the Training Center. Most people get rest before the day of the Reaping. I prefer to spend it in the Training Center, practicing for The Hunger Games. Judging from the sunlight peeking in, it's morning. I wake up my mother, step-father, and half-sister Arabex. We all get dressed up for the Reaping and then meet downstairs for breakfast.

"Are you really going to volunteer?" asks Arabex. She is the only ray of sunshine in my dark and gloomy world.

"Yeah. I am," I respond.

"But what if you die?" she asks. "What happens then?"

"I won't die," I promise her.

"You don't know that," she says. "Remember the announcement the Head Gamemaker made. 'This Hunger Games will be different from any other. I guarantee many twists, turns, and shocks.' And remember her last line. 'No one is safe.'"

"Trust me," I say, "I'll be fine."

"But-," she begins.

"I'll be fine," I say a little too angrily. We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence. When we finish, we head to the Reaping. But now Arabex has brought something into my thought, that won't go away. The Head-Gamemaker's words, 'No one is safe.'

Mitchell Mathis POV

I wake up on the hard, rocky gravel of District 2's town square. My first thought is, why am I not in my warm, silky bed. I then remember that I had slept in the town square to get a good spot for the Reaping. I had been waiting to volunteer for many years. Now I needed to get a good spot if I was to make it to the stage first. The competition to be a tribute in 2 is fierce. It is not uncommon for someone to get a life-threatening injury or even to be killed in the battle to get to get to the stage first.

I wait eagerly for the Reaping to begin. After about 40 minutes the crowd begins to fill up. Emit Trimson, our representative, walks up to the stage. He does his normal intro, talks about the hunger game and reads the Treaty of Treason. Finally he finishes and begins to reads the girls names.

"Candace Satqueen."

Clyte Stind POV

"I volunteer," I scream at the same moment as a thousand other girls. I pull out my small pocket knife. I run up and manage to stab a couple of girls with it. I get pulled down by a girl I recognize. Mara Timlin smiles as she pulls me down. She rushes ahead, but I throw my knife at her. Bullseye! It lands by her heart in a near fatal blow. I push my way through the crowd and finally make it to the stage.

"My name is Cly-," I begin, but am pushed down by another girl. We wrestle over the microphone for a little bit, but finally I stuff my hand in her mouth.

"My name is Clyte Stind," I shout. I smile. I'm going into a game where "no one I safe."

Mitchell Mathis POV

The girl has short, dusty blond hair, pale skin, and is covered in scars. She seems like a fierce fighter, but I could take her easily. Emit continues with the boy's names.

"Ty-," he begins.

He doesn't even finish three letter of the name before he is outspoken by a chorus of "I volunteers." I push through the crowds to try to make it to the stage. Luckily District 2 is not known for its tribute's speed, so I'm a lot faster than a lot of the other guys. I reach the steps to the stage, but feel an axe cut me. Normally leg injuries aren't that bad, but this boy knew right where to hit it so I couldn't move my left leg. The boy had not only hit its target, my leg. He had hit bullseye! He rushed up the stage and began to speak. I took the axe out of my leg and threw as I stumbled up the stage. Bullseye! It hit the boy's head. He fell to the ground. I stared at the boy's head for a second. And in that second I saw I had not only injured the boy, I had killed him.

"My name is Mitchell Mathis," I said nervously. I was going into the Games, I realized. I smiled and all the guilt washed out of me. I was going into the Games!

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	4. District 3 Reapings

**A shout-out to Fluteorwrite and Jaide00 for their support! BTW I'm only doing the reapings now. Nothing before the reaping. Which means some shorter chapters.**

* * *

Jemma Flint POV

I stand in the middle of a clump of 18-year-old girls. We all stand in silence as Marstris Puntrickle, our representative, walks to the stage. She is extremely odd-looking with her electric-yellow hair and skin that glows the color of emeralds. Capitol fashion has always been one of the few things that surprise me, once it was even in fashion to have only one arm! If you look closely at Mastris' arm you can see the stitches where the doctors replaced it.

"Hello and welcome to the 54th Hunger Games," she says. I'm sure the banner right behind her says the exact same thing, but I wouldn't know. I can't read it. I have a disorder called alexia, which means I can't process words. Luckily where I live, reading isn't important. I don't care anyway. I'm not one to dwell on things; I don't really get strong emotions. Which is why if I went to the Games I might actually have a chance, unlike most people from our district I would have no problem killing.

After the long Treaty of Treason, Mastris puts her hand in the gigantic Reaping ball with the girl's names in it. She draws a slip of paper and opens it.

"Jemma Flint," she reads. The crowd clears so I can have a clear path to the stage. I think for a moment and then realize I don't even really care I was reaped. I walk up to the stage, feeling confident that I can win.

Baron Chrome POV

The girl who was reaped doesn't cry, run, or even look scared. She just smirks and walks up to the stage. She has reddish hair and green eyes. She's quite intense looking. I stare at her and wonder if she thinks she can survive.

The boys are next and I'm scared to death. Mastris walks to the boy's ball and digs her hand in. She lives to wave it down in suspense and feel for it. I stare at the ball full of slips of paper and think 20 of those slips have my name on them. 4 slips because I have to and 16 more for Tesserae for my mother, father, sister, and I. Mastris plucks a name at the very bottom and reads it.

"Baron Chrome," she says and a path clears in front of me. I stare at the section for kids under 12 and I spot Brenna, my little sister. I must stay strong for her, I think as I walk toward certain death.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. District 4 Reapings

**Thanks again to Jaide00 and Fluteorwrite! **

* * *

Isla Sonn POV

I look behind me to see my dad, who is giving me a stern glance. I can tell from his expression that if I don't do this, he'll send me over to the orphanage. I don't remember the orphanage because I was only a baby when I was adopted. My dad runs the Training Center for the children that want to train for the Games. I spend most of my free time there, training in case I ever volunteer. I know I've trained all my life for this, but I always pictured myself volunteering when I was older, like 17 or 18. But this year my father is practically forcing me to volunteer.

Our representative, Isis Folwery, walks up to the front of the stage. She reads the Treaty of Treason, and then drives her hand deep into the ball. She pulls out a slip of paper.

She doesn't have a chance to read it before there are shouts of, "I volunteer." Unlike Districts 1 and 2, District 4's reaping doesn't have 100s of volunteers. District 4's reaping is competitive, but no one, unlike Districts 1 and 2, has ever died in it. I run to the stage, but am shoved to the side by Tutriss Menzire, a girl from school. I run to catch up but she's too far ahead. I look at the stage and realize that if I plan it just right I could jump on top of the microphone and get there first. I rush to it and jump. Bullseye. I grab the mike.

"My name is Isla Sonn," I yell. I look at my father who is giving me an approving glance. I think for the first time in 15 years, I've pleased him.

Lorcan O'Doherty POV

Bullies have tormented me my entire life. The tormented me in school, they tormented me at my own home, and they were tormenting me now. Malcolm Manzanar, one of my main tormentors, was standing behind me, throwing small rock at my head. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew in a minute I would show him and all the other bullies that I wasn't a push-over I would have thrown the large stone in front of me at his big, fat head. Luckily Iris saved me by sticking her hand in the reaping ball. She pulled out a name and read it.

"Tyler Wanderer," she read, at the same time as a chorus of "I volunteers." Hundreds of boys ran toward the stage me being one of them. Unfortunately Malcolm tossed me behind him, as he ran ahead. I ran through the crowd, up to the stage and saw a half a dozen boys wrestling over the mike. I jumped in with them and began to fight. I'm not that strong but I had the incentive no one else had. To prove myself and stop being bullied. I grabbed the mike and shouted.

"My name is Lorcan O'Doherty," I yelled. The boys cleared; annoyed it had not been them who was representing District 4. I stared at Malcolm's shocked expression. I was goin to the 54th Hunger Games and I was going to win.

* * *

**I want to be clicked.**

**/**


	6. Confessions and Connections

**READ! IMPORTANT! First I'd like to thank Jaide00 for her support and Fluteorwrite for her awesome beta-reading. Anyway I have an important announcment. I got kinda bored doing all the Reapings so I just did the Reaping Recaps. basically zedphire is watching the recaps and commenting. whenever she comments about a character the POV switches to that character at the Reaping. The next chapter will be train rides in the District 5 tributes POV! **

* * *

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I watch the recaps and smile. This is going to be an excellent Hunger Games indeed. The career tributes were the usual. Fighting their way to the stage. I loved the way Jemma smirked when she was reaped. So interesting. And the way Baron tried to stay strong, I could see right through it. I also liked what Dimitri whispered to Diamond. I had the computer amplify it a thousand-fold so I could hear it. "You're dead," he had whispered. It was great.

I also liked Alissa of District 5. She was completely shocked when she was reaped. Her eyes even changed color, which must have had something to do with an experiment. District 5 was known for its experiments. She didn't even seem scared or sad, just shocked…

Alissa Grendall POV

I don't need to worry about the Reaping. By law I'm an experiment, not a child, so I don't have to put my name in the Reaping at all. So what a shock it was when my name was called on Reaping Day. I walked up to the stage shocked my name was chosen. I could feel my eyes changing color, one of the weird "qualities" added into me from when my parents created me. I wasn't born like other children, I was made. Made so that I would be the perfect child, with color-changing eyes and the ability to make things move without me touching them. I used that quality to move the slips in the ball to see what they said. I almost screamed. Every single slip had my name on it.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I also loved the way Sander from District 5's face flushed when he had his name pulled. He clearly loved that group of kids he was waving to…

Sander Rubens POV

I walk up to the stage, scared half to death. I look back at my group and wave. I'm going to miss them. I head up and shake hands with the girl tribute. I look out to my group and smile. And in that smile I know I've communicated something. I've communicated that they will see me again, I won't die in that arena, and I will be the victor. I stare at the girl. She looks like easy prey until I look at her eyes. Her eyes change color as I look. I realize she must be one of the genetically enhanced kids with special powers. And I've heard of these special kids who can run at the speed of light or fly. I have some serious competition.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I love the way Christina from District 6 burst into tears. It was quite amusing. I will have fun torturing her…

Christina Day POV

When my name is called I can feel the tears running down my face. I try to run away, but I know it's impossible. The Peacekeepers take me and throw me to the stage. I shout for Mama Victoria, she's not my real mother, but she's the closest thing I've ever had to one. I know she can't protect me but I can't help yelling for her to protect me. To save me from the Hunger Games. I see Little Meaghan, my best friend, crying in the crowd. I cry and cry as I am forced to certain death.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

Motrid was interesting. He didn't cry or run, he just resisted. Another boy, I'm guessing his friend had to push him to the stage…

Motrid Twil POV

When I hear my name I don't do anything but stand still. I won't run away and I won't walk to the stage, I just stay planted to the ground. I feel Hyedrik, my best friend, push me to the stage. I don't help him; I just keep my feet still. After a while of pushing I give in and walk to the stage. He whispers something in my ear.

"Good bye," he says. With that I realize I'm not coming back. How can I when my best friend has already given up hope. When I have already given up hope.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I loved how Medallion volunteered. You don't normally see those in the outlying Districts…

Medallion Birch POV

When Mastrix Ride, District 7's representative, called my twin sister, Locket's, name I almost screamed. As a matter of fact I did scream. I screamed the words "I volunteer" as loud as I could. The representative stared at me as if I was crazy. 'Boys can't volunteer in girls places,' she tried to explain to me. I told her I would volunteer as the boy tribute if they re-reaped the girls. Mastrix checked the rule book and found nothing against it. For a second I was extremely excited, Locket didn't have to go into the Games! That's when I fully realized that that meant I was going into the Games.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I loved the way Willow accepted her fate. With her head held high and confident of herself…

Willow Wood POV

When I was walking up to the stage I must have felt the same way Orchid, my late sister, must have felt when she was about to be executed. A mix of scared, accepting, and knowing your walking to certain death. I stepped up onto the stage and tried not to think about Orchid. It wouldn't help my case at all to be thinking about an execution. Maybe if I focused I could win this. And with that I gave the camera a gigantic smile and pledged to myself that I would be the best tribute I could be.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

Bridget's Reaping truly surprised me …

Bridget Collins POV

When my name is called at the Reaping I feel as if death had just called my name to take me to the underworld. I walk up to the stage in fear, afraid for my life. I see me mom and sister, Elle standing together and my father standing far away from them. My whole family is crying for me and I know I'm on the verge of tears myself. I look at my group of friends who are standing together and then they do something that shocks me. They take their three middle fingers, pt them to their mouth, and hold them out to me. A sign of peace and respect. To my surprise the rest of the district follows suit. I'm surprised because it had always seemed like nobody noticed me. I guess I was wrong.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

Fabre seems like a fun one to torture…

Fabre Tompson POV

When my name is called my face flushes. It literally goes pale for the whole district to see. I am scared. Scared as anyone can possibly be. I walk up to the stage at a brisk pace, trying to stay calm and strong. I shake hands with the girl, Bridget after the anthem finishes. I see the Justice Building, a beautiful, tall building for the high class. A building I never had been in and didn't expect to ever be in. Well that's about to change. As I walk to the Justice Building I know I'm walking to my fate, my fate as a dead man.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

Penelope's reaping shocked me more than any other. Not just in these Games, this Reaping shocked me more than one I'd ever seen…

Penelope Welts POV

I never heard my name be called at the Reaping. I was never at the Reaping. When my name was called I was far away from District 9. I was in a secret path I had found when I was 6. A path that led to other districts. I was heading to District 5 to visit my friends when I felt the hands grab me. It seems I had been tracked down by the officials. I was thrown into the train and forced wait until the Reaping was over. I'm pretty good at escaping from things, but this was one situation that was impossible to escape.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I can see right through Felix's attempt at an act…

Felix Ridley POV

I hear the words, but I can't process them. My name being called? Impossible. But sure enough it was my name that was said aloud to the whole of district 9. It was mayhem when the girl who was reaped wasn't there. The whole district had to wait until she was caught. But now it was true chaos for me. I would have to enter the Hunger Games and I would most likely never return. I try to stay strong, but I'm sure I don't look that believable. I just hope it isn't too obvious that I know I'm walking to my doom.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

Alto seems interesting, just like his District. District 10 is the only district where the boys are reaped first and it seems to have quite an impact…

Alto Flamesteed POV

District 10 is the only district where boys are reaped first. I find that strange because according to Hunger Games rules the girls are always reaped first. But that doesn't stop Willow Moonstone, our representative, from reaping the boys first, from pulling my name out of that ball. I'm in shock for a moment, but then walk quietly to the stage. I fear for my life, afraid that death is going to reach me, and odds are it will. I know I have no chance in these Games, but one thing I didn't know was that my being reaped would kill someone else too.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

As I watch Arista's reaping I think to myself, do we have some star-crossed lovers…

Arista Mollein POV

When Alto, my life-long crush was reaped I knew there was only one thing to do. "I volunteer," I had shouted louder than I had previously thought possible. Alto had stared at me as if I was crazy, until he had seen my eyes. My open eyes, my mother had always called them, they always gave my feelings away. Alto was a smart boy, he knew from that one look that I was madly in love with him. We shook hands, and I could feel his warmth spread around my palm and I smiled. I knew I shouldn't be smiling considering if my plan worked I would be dead in two weeks, but I couldn't help it. I had actually gotten physical contact with my one true love and I couldn't be happier.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

Delphinium certainly seemed interested in what her parents were thinking…

Delphinium Relz POV

The minute I heard my name is called I turn behind me to see my parents' reaction. As a victim of child neglect I was always looking at my parents, for a sign that they cared. But sure enough, they just sighed and gave a half-hearted wave. I almost screamed when they did that, my parents had no tears, my parents had no emotions, even when they knew that I was practically being sentenced to death! I walked up to the stage enraged at my parents, the only people I had left since my brother, who actually cared about me, died. I realized I had nothing left here. Let the Games begin.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

Another volunteer, interesting…

Trey Black POV

The minute the boy's name is reaped, I volunteer. I stare at Carina, my secret crush, and smile. I'm volunteering for her. I walk up to the stage and state my name. I can't help staring at Carina. When I get out of the Games there's no way she can say no if I ask her out. I'm so happy! Now I stare back at our mentor whose name is Baron Nson, he is drunk as anyone can be. He smiles and waves as he tries to hug Farlon Singer, our representative. If he is in charge of m life, I realize winning may be harder than I thought.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I love Cathryn's reaction…

Cathryn Justuce POV

My name was only in there five times! Five times! Some kids had their names in 20 times, even 50 times, but yet my name was chosen. How? It was almost impossible. I walk up to the stage, scared as can be. I can feel the tears coming. By the time I reach the stage I'm full-out crying! I must look like a weak player to the people watching. That's when I get an idea. An idea that can help me win these games, an idea that may just make sure I don't die, an idea that will take me home.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

When I see Kawada's reaction it shocks me. He actually seems happy to go…

Kawada Gredon POV

When I get reaped I smile. I think this experience will actually be fun. I'm going to win, I know it. And since I'm going to win why should I not have fun with it? I walk up to the stage with a radiant smile, showing off my confidence and excitement. I'm going to win, kill, and destroy. After I where a killer costume and rock my interview, of course. So I smile at the stage and shake hands with my competitor, who I know will be dead in two weeks. People might wonder why I'm not scared. Well, since I'm not afraid of anything, why should I be afraid of this?

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I look at my new tributes and smile. This won't be a Hunger Games to forget I think to myself. I walk up to my bed room in the Gamemakers hotel. The smile wipes off my face when I see President Snow in my room.

"We have a problem," he says.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yeah! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Training and Train Rides

**Sorry about taking so long to update, I had a bad case of writers block! i'd like to thank Fluteorwrite for helping me overcome Writer's Block. So now I present to you the newest chapter!**

* * *

Alissa Grendall POV

My first thought when I saw that every slip in the Reaping Ball had my name on it was: who had done it? I had looked through the crowd to see a mix of expressions. Some, like me, were confused because my name couldn't be reaped. I was a science experiment after all, technically not even a child. Some were upset, because they knew me and would miss me. And some didn't care, they didn't know me, I was just another tribute to them. But only one person in the crowd was happy I had gotten reaped.

Marnie Hamilton smiles happily as I stand on the stage. I'm sure she's the one who rigged the Reaping, who practically sentenced me to death. I stare at her and realize, maybe I deserve this. She had been on the bad end of one of my pranks, a prank I only call The Death Prank.

I shake that thought out of my head as I walk to the train. An Avox shows me to my room as I think to myself: Now what?

Sander Rubens POV

The train is fantastic; with beautiful furniture and the most amazing banquet I've ever seen. Alissa has already gone to her room, but I dig in. I love the orange juice and roast beef and turkey and cheese and…soon I'm no longer thinking, just gorging myself. My life relies on me stealing food, and if I don't steal, I don't eat. I think to my other friends, who are probably worried about me.

Ravina is probably worried sick; Finn will have finished calculating the odds and realized I won't be coming back; Petal, my secret crush, will hopefully be crying that I'm gone; Shylam will be trying to cheer everyone up; Vuur and Lucht will be sad and depressed; Nicklas, my best friend, will probably be crying; and Lionnel, the leader of our group of thieves, will be upset, but not completely distressed. He does run a group of rebels after all, and to keep us hidden, whenever someone in the group turns 18 he brainwashes them so we have no memory of the group or the adventures they had. Lionnel is probably used to saying good-bye by now.

I continue to eat, but stop when I hear someone enter the room.

Alissa Grendall POV

I walk through the dining hall and take a seat by Sander. The table is filled with every food you can imagine and even though Sander must have been eating for well over an hour, he still hasn't made a dent. I take a chicken leg and begin to eat. Soon I grab mashed potatoes, and then some pudding, and then some squirrel, and soon I'm no longer paying attention to what I'm taking, I'm just eating the wonderful food.

That's when I hear our mentor come in. Cantris Stevens smiles as she sees us.

"Hello, tributes," she says. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine," I reply.

"Great," says Sander, with his mouth still full with potatoes and gravy.

"Great," she says. "We need to talk about your Games and what your strategy is. So when it comes to Chariot Rides, what are you planning?"

"To wear a costume and sit in a chariot?" replies Sander, confused.

"No. You must wave to the audience, get them to like you. That's the way to get sponsors," says Cantris.

"Okay. Got it," I say. "What next?"

"Training," she says. "What's your strategy?"

"To learn as much as possible," I say.

"Perfect," says Cantris. "Learn new things, but don't show off your strengths. And go to most of the stations. One of the most common mistakes Careers make is that they only go to the weapons stations. Don't make that mistake. Go to the survival stations as well."

"Great," Sander says, "But what do you men, don't show off your strengths."

"What are your greatest strengths?" she asks.

"Hiding, stealing, and two sticks for weapons, a bit like staffs," he answers.

"Okay," she says, "Then don't go to spear throwing. How about you, Alissa?"

"Traps and knives," I answer.

"Well that's easy," she says. "Stay away from the traps and knives stations."

"Okay. Thanks," I say, but I'm only half-listening. There was something about what Sander said. How he was good at hiding, stealing, and staffs. I knew there was something important about that, those words seemed familiar. I just wish I knew how.

Sander Rubens POV

I saw that Alissa was looking suspicious. I was worried from me telling my strengths that she had discovered that I was a thief. I remember once when I had needed to make a quick escape, and had left my staffs there. The news had found them and made a report. They had said the thief was part of a larger group and that we must be good at hiding, stealing, and using staffs. Which I was.

The rest of the night Cantris talked about how she had won her Games. Her strategy had been to learn as much about survival as possible, and then hide. She had won her Games without even killing anyone. The Gamemakers had caused an avalanche in the mountain arena, which had destroyed the Careers food supplies. At that point there was six left. 3 careers and 3 others. The destroyer of the food supplies was killed and the other competitor was killed in a flood. The careers turned on each other until it was just her and a boy from 1. He had never learned anything about survival in the land, so he soon starved to death.

Soon it was time for sleep, so I went to bed, and hoped that Alissa had not discovered my secret.

Alissa Grendall POV

I had nightmares that night, all about the Death Prank. I remembered it perfectly. I loved pranking so I had decided to prank Marnie and her husband. Now I'm not going to lie, Marnie and her husband are old. So I had meant to scare them be using my "qualities" to start moving things and making them think the sky was falling. Unfortunately when I did that Mr. Hamilton was so scared he fainted. But when he did faint, he hit his head hard, and he slowly bled to death. Marnie had seen me in the window and had known I'd done it, but she had had no proof. So now she was getting back at me.

When I woke up the next morning I knew we were close to the Capitol. When I saw the mirror my eyes were changing back and forth, from brown, stressed, to green, excited. I ate a hearty breakfast with Sander and Cantris, our representative couldn't make it because she was very sick. Soon we were ready and I smiled. I looked out the window and saw we were almost there. My eyes continued to change as we pulled in to the Capitol.

* * *

**The next chapter will explain what the problem is! Meanwhile please review!**


	8. Zedphire and the Problem

**IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ: I would like to say that I am sorry for the long gap between updates and say that this will unfortunatley not be the last long gap. I have alot going on in my life so the next update could be tomorrow or could be in a week. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Zedphire Tomliss POV

"A problem?" I ask.

"Yes," answers Snow, "It seems one of the tributes has escaped."

"Escaped?" I say, "But that's impossible."

"What I thought as well," he replies, "That is, until half an hour ago. It seems we have underestimated our tributes and overestimated our security."

"So what are we to do about it?" I ask.

"You," he answers, "Are going to bring her back."

"What?" I laugh. "But I could never-"

"Oh, you could," he interrupts. "Have you ever considered that your portals could work outside the arena?"

"They could," I begin, "But-"

He interrupts again, "Here's what I am planning. We use one of your portals to drop you off in her approximate location. You then find her and capture her with this."

He holds out a small, red, ball-shaped device that looks a bit like a bouncy-ball. But I knew better. It was a state-of-the-are trapping device. Once you toss it to the ground it traps your prey in a blue force-field. Snow continues, "Once you have captures the escapee, you will use this walkie-talkie to contact us and we will bring you in. Any more questions?"

"Only one," I say, "Who escaped?"

"Penelope Welts."

Penelope Welts POV

Have you ever wondered what it feels like to jump from a moving train? Neither have I, but now I will never need to because I have done it. I have escaped from the Hunger Games. I run through the woods for what could be an hour, but could have been half a day. I have no idea. Finally I reach my path and begin to walk. That's when I realize I have no idea where I am. I could be heading away from the district or maybe right to the Capitol. Maybe I would be best if I didn't use the paths at all. And with that I head away from the path and ever finding home again.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I am dropped in a dense, green forest with trees in every corner. I begin to wonder how I'll ever be able to find Penelope in this place. That's when I hear footsteps. Not close-by, but only a ways away. I begin to run. I hear that the foot-steps have increased their pace, probably because the runner heard me. When I am about 50 feet from the footsteps they stop. I run to where they were and look around. Nobody. I search the area for a couple more minutes. No one to be found. Suddenly I hear a noise from above me. I look up.

"Oops," says Penelope, who is high up in a tree. She jumps from tree to tree and I follow.

We run through the trees for a while, but eventually we reach a clearing with no more trees and she stops. She stops way too fast. So fast that she falls right off. I rush over and put my foot over her so she can't move. I throw the trapping device and in a flash of blue light she is in a small cage. I grab the walkie-talkie and I bring Penelope and myself through a portal.

Penelope Welts POV

I wake up in a big, white room. In front of me is the woman who captured me, wearing the Head-Gamemaker uniform.

"Good. You're up," she says in a tone that is a bit too sweet for my liking.

"Yes," I say nervously.

"Well I would like to make something clear," she says as she shoves me toward the wall.

"And what is that?" I ask innocently.

"You are a tribute in my Games," she says outraged. "You will compete like everybody else, got that? Good. And let me make it more clear. You will not be making it out of that arena if I have anything to do about it. And luckily for the sake of Panem and the rest of the world, I do have something to do about it."

I stare at her as if I'm listening, but truthfully I am not even worried. All I can think about is what she means when she says Panem _and_ the rest of the world. Is there more in this world than Panem?


	9. Costumes and Chariots

**The next chapter is (finally) up. I apolagize for it being so short, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. And BTW Christina will be mentioned again in Training Day 1 (the next chapter.)**

* * *

Motrid Twil POV

I stare at my costume in disgust. Who could like this, I think as I look down at the fabric. There had been a recent discovery of how you can make fabric have moving pictures on it by the designers from 3, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 11. So as expected, I was wearing a suit where there were pictures of moving trains running through it. Disturbing to look at, in my opinion.

"Remember to smile and wave," reminded my stylist, Mooness. She had silver hair and gold eyes with spinning red orbs in them. To be honest she scared me a little bit, but then again, what didn't scare me? I was scared of pretty much everything. Except dirt. I like dirt. As a matter of fact my favorite thing to do is draw in the dirt. Oh great! I missed the rest of Mooness' explanation, because I was lost in my thoughts. I do that sometimes. I'm about to ask her to repeat herself, when she pushes me on to the chariot, and says, "As long as you remember to do everything I said, you'll be fine."

Christina Day POV

At my father's death bed he promised he would send me an angel from heaven. From what I can tell he hadn't sent it yet. I was going into the Hunger Games after all. I realized that for the first half of the chariot ride I had been lost in thought about my father and why that angel hadn't come yet. Well maybe it was just waiting to save me from the Games at the right moment. That's what Mama Victoria, my god-mother and legal guardian would say. I snap back into the realization that I haven't interacted with the crowd for even longer.

I begin to wave and smile. The crowd, now realizing that I'm paying attention, begins to shout my name. I blow kisses at them and they react quickly, trying to grab it. I smile at how funny it is and continue this for a bit longer. Finally the chariot ride is over and I step out of the chariot.

Third Person POV

Diamond and Dimitri are clear fan-favorites in their exquisite velvet and feather dress and suit.

Clyde and Mitchell are stars in their silver armor inspired by ancient designs.

Baron and Jemma, the first to show off the moving fabric, are ones to be remembered with their stormy skies and lightning shooting around unexpectedly in the background.

Isla and Lorcan make quite a splash in their sea king and mermaid costume.

Sander and Alissa show off more moving patterns in their red outfits with atoms moving around.

The district 7 tributes, Willow and Medallion, wear wondrous tree costumes.

Fabre and Bridget of District 8 sport a color-changing design, truly taking advantage of their moving fabric.

Felix and Penelope present wonderful fashion choices with the design of grain, moving at the mercy of the wind.

Alto and Arista lasso in the crowd's attention wearing a cow boy design with cows running around, in another moving fabric break-through.

Delphinium and Trey are beauties in their flower patterns.

And finally Cathryn and Kawada are last, and certainly least, completely naked except for a black powder meant to represent coal dust.

* * *

**Press me  
**/


	10. The Broken Elevator

**I finally updated! **

* * *

Medallion Birch POV

Death is inevitable. No point denying it. It's true. But we can avoid death. I don't know why our society doesn't. As a matter of fact, our society takes life, and destroys its very meaning.

I have thoughts like this every day. So it didn't shock me when this thought struck me on the elevator down to training.

I see Willow standing next to me, nervous. I reach my hand out to her and smile. She smiles back. I hope it's because of my hand, not my grin. I have the goofiest grin. Normally I wouldn't try to comfort someone in this scenario. I would just be giving them false hope after all. But Willow was different. We both had one major thing in common, something that no one else had. Dead sisters. We both had our society to blame for our sisters' deaths. Willow's sister, Orchid, died after a tree got chopped down and landed on her. The tree didn't kill her. After the tree fell she was still alive. But Orchid couldn't move from the waist down. She was executed the next day because she was useless in the eyes of the capitol. My sister, Ribbon, died the way I'm sure I'll die. The Hunger Games.

I remember her Hunger Games like it was yesterday: Ribbon's reaping was the saddest day of my life. She had walked up to the stage, scared half to death. She was taken from me to a terrible, strange, new world, the Capitol. Her costume was her, dressed like a lumberjack. Her training score was a 6. When the Games started she had ran straight from the cornucopia, and she escaped. The arena was an enormous, mountainous island. The Games went quick, Ribbon spent most of her time hiding, but at one point, the final nine she had been forced to kill. She was stuck; there was no escape from the massive male from 2. She tempted him, made him want to run to her, and then when he did she stepped to the side and tripped him. She had grabbed her axe (the one thing she had managed to take from the cornucopia) and threw it right at his head. She had had to kill when there was only seven left too. The girl from 5 had managed to corner her into a cave. Ribbon took out her axe and they both threw, Ribbon her axe, the girl from 5 her sword. At that point Ribbon lunged at the sword and caught it. The girl from 5 had dodged her axe, but when the sword came plummeting at the girl from 5 she was dead. The final four was where Ribbon was killed. I remember the final tributes: Ribbon, both from 1, and the boy from 10. Ribbon was trying to find a new hiding place when she was pushed. The boy from 10 was never one who had wanted to kill, but like Ribbon, he had had to at some occasions. And when he saw Ribbon, standing vulnerable by a cliff, he had pushed her. She had landed in the island's water, but living in 7 all her life, she had never learned how to swim. So now I think back and wonder if she, with the dark waves overcoming her, making everything look black, felt anything like me when the elevator lights went out and me and Willow plummeted 500 feet.

Willow Wood POV

When the elevator broke, I screamed. I felt like I was about to die, I feeling I had been feeling a lot lately. And whenever I felt that feeling it made me think of Orchid. And whenever I thought of Orchid, I cried. So there I stood, crying and screaming simultaneously, when I felt all the air get knocked out of my lungs. I hear a voice from the elevator intercom:

"Please relax," says a voice, "The Capitol is aware of your problem and is on its way to fix it. However, it may take up to many hours for us to fix it. So please wait patiently, the Capitol is on its way."

I stare at Medallion and an unspoken message passes between us. We will comfort each other. We begin to ask questions about the other.

"What is your favorite color?" he asks me.

"Blue. Yours?" I answer.

"Red." He replies.

"What is your favorite thing?" I ask him.

"Laughter," he answers, "What about you?"

It takes me a while to answer this one. I love many things, but what is my favorite? I think, what makes me happy? I loved my sister, but was se my favorite thing? Was she the greatest thing of all? I treasure music, but is it what I love most. Suddenly I know my answer.

"Happiness."

This goes on for a while, but I can tell at one point I've asked a deep question.

"What do you see when you look at a picture of your sister?" I ask. I always see a beautiful, sweet, kind girl, who means more to me than anything.

"I see a girl, whose life was taken unfairly," he answers, "What do you see?"

I tell him. Finally he asks the question we both knew we would have to ask at some point:

"How do you feel about your sister's death?"

* * *

**Yup! That's my ending. This was going to be Training Day 1, but when I began to write, my writer's side took over and wrote this! next will be Training Day 1 though!**


	11. Stuck In A Room With A Bunch Of Idiots

**PLEASE READ: Okay I decided I will write a sequel after this about the victor! But i want your permission, so please in your review tell me whether it's okay if you're character is used in future stories of mine! Also, this is D8's POV of training Day 1, but I also added 3 extra POVs. (All girls) Training Day 2 will also have 3 extra POVs (All boys). **

* * *

Bridget Collins POV

My goal in training was to hide my strengths and make an alliance. It seems that was almost everybody else's goal too. It seemed everyone, but the careers, spent their time learning and getting to know things with weapons and survival. It gave me the perfect opportunity to make an alliance. I met up with the boy from 9 at the axe station.

"Hey, I'm Bridget," I say.

"Felix," he replies.

"Would you, um, like to make an alliance?" I ask.

He seems caught off guard for a moment, but then takes a good look at me, and says, "Sure."

We begin to talk when the girl from 6, Christina, comes up to us. I decide that 3 heads are better than 2 and offer for her to join the alliance.

"Of course," she says.

We begin to formulate a plan. Where to meet up, whether to get stuff from the cornucopia, how to win. Then Christina brings up an excellent point:

"We should split up, so no one knows that were in an alliance together," she says. So we split up.

At that point I hear three noises at the same time. 1) I hear a ding and turn around. The couple from 7 walks out of the elevator. Their faces or happy as could be. 2) A 3 note chime signaling lunch. 3) A loud alarm. Someone had tried to escape.

Penelope Welts POV

Stupid alarm! I had tried to sneak out of the training when I heard the loud buzz. Great! Now I'm in trouble! I feel the guards grab me and force me back into the room.

"May I speak with you?" asks the Head Gamemaker. She leads me to her office, and because to shout at me. But I don't listen. I still remember her saying: Panem _and_ the rest of the world. What could that mean? I'm looking for clues. That's when I see a small green and blue, circular object, a gigantic map of something I've never seen before, and a small paper file. Time to steal!

Fabre Tompson POV

Scissors are like a double-edged sword. Not the metaphorical king, literally. That's why I'm at the sword station trying to learn how to use a sword and actually do some damage. So far, it's not going so well.

"No," sighs the instructor, as he gets up and destroys the dummy I'm using, with a sword.

I try to do what he did. I fail miserably.

I try the knife station, I try the bow and arrow station, I try the edible plants station. No better results.

I then try making an alliance with the boy from 5. He barely listens to me. He refuses me at the end of my long, thoughtful speech about how great a partner I'd be.

Why am I even trying? I know I'm going to be a bloodbath anyway.

Christina Day POV

I work at many of the stations. I feel I did well at some, not so good at others. But I've noticed that at whatever station I go to, the boy from 5, Sander, follows me. He wears an expression I've only seen on my parents before they died, love.

Cathryn Justuce POV

I go to every single station.

Knifes: Don't hit a single target.

Edible Plants: Can't match one plant correctly.

Swords: Barely leave a mark on my dummy.

Knots: All of my knots quickly fall apart.

And many more.

I head to my final station, Archery. I shoot ten arrows. None hit the target. I look at my entire process in training. Perfect.

* * *

**Please review! It makes a writer's day!**


	12. The Stolen Globe

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's the end of summer and I'm busy! I've decided to put most of my attention to this story, so expect lots of updates soon! **

* * *

Felix Ridley POV

I walk over to my alliance as soon as were released for stations. I look over them closely and feel that I've made a good choice in my alliance. They're both very pretty girls.

I can't wait to tell them my plan.

"So what should our strategy be?" asks Christina.

"Maybe we should go for the cornucopia," says Bridget.

My mind immediately begins to play the situation in my head. When this first happened it was strange, but now, for me, it is a natural part of life. I'm on the platform; it takes me to a beautiful grassy arena. Christina, Bridget, and I run for the cornucopia. Bridget grabs a useful backpack and some food and runs out. I jump for another backpack and a gallon of water, when someone, the boy from 1, jumps on top of me. He stabs me and my blood runs free. I shake out of my daze.

"No," argues Christina, "We should run away. Don't grab anything!"

Here we go again. The three of us run for the woods in the arena. We manage to survive for a few days, searching for water, but soon we realize that the only water was in the cornucopia. We try to survive a bit longer, but soon we die of hunger and thirst. The pain in our stomachs lasts until death. I am shaken from me fantasy by someone calling my name.

"Felix, what do you think?" asks Bridget.

I begin to tell them my plan.

Sander Rubens POV

Christina. What a beautiful name. I've never felt the way I feel about her, for anyone before. There is only one word to describe my emotions. Love. And what a beautiful word it is.

Kawada Gredon POV

They will remember me! They will always remember me! I stand on top of the arch to practice balance. I am extremely high. I jump. To prove myself. The pain is strong, but at least the Gamemakers will remember me. They will always remember me.

Alto Flamesteed POV

Who jump from 40 feet? Apparently the tributes of the 54th Hunger Games! Brave? Yes. Memorable? Yes. Crazy? Yes! Stupid? YES! I guess with his broken leg, that means less competition for me. I notice the girl from my district staring at me. I think she has a crush on me. Could I love her?

Penelope Welts POV

My path has led me to all kinds of places, but my favorite is District 5. I have friends there. One of those friends is named Sander Rubens. He is competing in the 54th Hunger Games. So am I. Unfortunately I have more important things to worry about.

The three stolen objects is ton my bed. From what I have read in the file the circular object is called a Globe, which is something that shows the entire world. It is from ancient times. Before the Dark Days. It shows a lot of cities and countries. We learned a bit about before the Dark Days in school, but what I've read in this file has taught me more than any of my fourteen years of life.

The map is of what was called North America, at our time. The strangest thing? There is another country besides Panem. Very far away, but if I ran from Panem, I'm sure I could find it.

The last object, the file sits open. From what I can tell, there are four major civilizations left on earth: Panem, the other country in North America called Hallis, a country in what was once called Brazil called Nifi, and in what was once the UK, a country called Kings.

A tragedy is that this secret will die with me, in the Games. Suddenly I hear my door click open. There stands my district partner, Felix. He looks shocked.

"What all this?" he asks.

Felix," I begin, "Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

**Only six more chapters until Games!**

**-Private Sessions**

**-Training Scores**

**-Interview Prep**

**-Intervies**

**-And two surprise chapters!**

**Get excited! The Games will start soon!**


	13. Christina's Secret Part 1

**Okay, I lied. Well no, lying would mean I meant to by dishonest. It will be more than six chapters to the Games. I couldn't put all of private sessions into one chapter, so I wrote the first half here. It will most like ly be six chapters from now, but I may split interviews too! Sorry!**

* * *

Zedphire Tomliss POV

"Lotus!" I demand. "Go get Dimitri Stark!"

Lotus, my Avox, runs to the door. She is very pretty, storming green eyes and lush black hair; it's a shame she had to resort to a life of crime. She walks in with the District 1 boy, Dimitri Stark.

"Well, Dimitri," I say, "Show me what you got!"

Lotus Firewood POV

"Avox!" he yells, "Go got me a blindfold!"

I've always hated the tributes from 1, their the Capitol's favorites. Sure, District 2 and 4 get their special treatment, but District 1 gets something only they and the Capitol have. Avoxes. That's right the Capitol actually allows District 1 to have Avoxes. So the tributes from that district always feel the need to not only order us around, but be extremely rude, and ask for unnecessary and oftentimes disgusting requests.

I walk over to the table that hold the blindfolds and grab one for him. He puts the blindfold on and grabs a sword.

"Start the moving dummies!" he yells. Zedphire presses a button, and a bunch of dummies start moving around in front of Dimitri. He throws his sword and hit the first dummy in the head. The dummy stops moving. He runs and grabs his sword, slices the second dummy in half, and stabs the third dummy in the heart. He takes his sword and throws at the final dummy. He's about to hit a bullseye, right in the dummy's heart. When suddenly it moves. Dimitri sword flies past the dummy and hit the wall. I smile.

"Next!" shouts Zedphire. I rush to collect the next tribute.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

Diamond Leaureoux walks in. She grabs five knives and throws them at each target, bullseye. She then takes A bow and five arrows, shoots them all, bullseye. After that she takes five spears and throws them at each dummy, bullseye. All that takes about two minutes. That's probably the fastest private session ever. I am wowed.

"Next!"

Enter Mitchell Mathis. Handsome is the word to describe him. Unfortunately, not as good at training as I would have liked. He grabs a club and begins to hit a dummy. It takes him about three swings to do anything that could be lethal, and even then the tribute could have survived.

"Next!"

Clyte Stind. A true competitor if anything. She grabs all the knives left from the knife station (which is about 15) and begins to throw. At one target. Every knife hits the bullseye on his one target. How? I don't know. Impressive? Yes.

"Next!"

The District 3 boy walks in. Although I remembered the Careers names, I didn't make a habit of learning the names of those from the outer districts.

"Name!"

"Baron Ch-Chrome," he stutters.

He's nervous. Like a bloodhound I can smell his fear. And like a bloodhound I'm ready to attack. He walks over to the edible plants station and matches some plants. He gets most right, but still gets a couple wrong. Pathetic.

"Next!"

Jemma Flint POV

I'm ready to show them everything that I've got. It seems most of the tributes from the outlying districts are nervous. Not me. Not Kawada from 12 either. He's brave. I can't wait to kill him. The Avox walks out and leads me to the door.

"Name," asks the head-Gamemaker,

I'm surprised. And disappointed. I'm sure she remembered the Career's names, but not mine.

I answer: "Some call me Sparks, some call me scary, and some don't have time to call me anything at all. But most call me Jemma Flint."

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I didn't expect that answer. I guess I'll have to look at the names from now on. She walks over to the knife station, where new knives have been placed. She picks up a couple and throws them. Most hit bullseye, but a couple miss. She walks over to the edible plants station and gets them all right.

"Next!"

Lorcan walks in and begins to run. Fast. He runs strait to the knife station, (knives again! Ugh!) and, while running, throws all the knives hitting the dummies all in somewhat lethal places.

"Next!"

Isla finally does something besides knives! She will probably get a good score just for that! She ties many knots, all perfectly, and grabs a trident, murdering all the dummies in the process.

"Next!"

Sander walks to the spear station, and grabs two spears. He then breaks them both in half; then takes the ends of both, the one without the blade, and walks to a dummy. He then stabs them in places they are sure to die.

"Next!"

Sander Rubens POV

Penelope. Felix. Bridget. Christina. And me. Of course I need to be dragged into this to. These are the only tribute's that know the Secret. I can't even think about training when I walk out of the room. I'm too worried. What happens if anyone knows I know? And when did I become such a coward? I'm a thief! I shouldn't be afraid of anything! Then how come I am? I'm worried about me, I'm worried about the Secret, and most of all I'm worried about Christina.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

Dark blue. I could have sworn that was the color of Alissa's eyes when she walked in. She was terrified when she walked in. But now, walking out after a successful attempt at the speed station, they are red. And she is confident strange.

"Next!"

Motrid walks in. He takes the camouflage paints and begins to paint himself. He's actually pretty good.

"Next!"

Christina Day POV

The fear is coming over me. I'm dying of fear. Not only do I have the stress of training, but I have the Secret too. I'm so worried I didn't even notice that the Avox had walked me into the training room. I'm sure my face is a look of pure guilt. I walk over to the bow and arrow station, shoot a couple of arrow, most get close to the bullseye, but none actually hit it. I'm about to walk out when Zedphire stops me.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I'm an expert at human behavior. All Gamemakers have to be. And Christina looks guilty. She's hiding something from me. I remember from training that that disgrace Penelope whispered something in her ear. Could that have something to do with this?

"Christina, my dear," I say to her, "What are you hiding from me?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	14. Christina's Secret Part 2

**Hope you like it. Sorry it's a bit short! BTW vote on my poll!**

* * *

Christina Day POV

"What do you mean?" I ask Zedphire. I'm nervous. Completely nervous. I'm sure I'm going to die.

"You're hiding something from me, I can see it on your face," she replies calmly.

"B-b-but I'm not h-hiding anything from you," I stutter.

"Does it have anything to do with Penelope?" she asks. How does she know that? Is she spying? I swallow my fear.

"I'm sorry miss, but I am not hiding anything from you," I say as calmly as possible.

She considers this, "Sorry. I guess I was…_mistaken_."

Zedphire Tomliss POV

She's lying. I can tell. But she's too scared to tell me anything. I need someone stronger. I'll have to wait for Penelope.

"Next!"

Medallion Birch throws two axes at a target and they both hit bullseye. I'm impressed. I watch as he throws the last one. A bit to the left.

"Next!"

Willow throws ten axes and makes six of them.

"Next!"

Fabre fails at using a sword.

"Next!"

By the time I see Bridget try and desperately fail at using a knife I'm ready to die of boredom. I barely pay attention. Luckily, I know Penelope will be up soon.

"Next!"

Felix looks a bit guilty too. Could Penelope have infected him with her evil as well? He builds some traps and then quickly leaves. I'm excited for the next session.

"Next!"

Lotus walks Penelope in.

"Hello, Penelope. I have some questions for you."

Lotus Firewood POV

"Next!"

What happened in Penelope's training session was truly… shocking. I walk out to get the district 10 male tribute. The next training sessions are a blur.

Alto shows off some wrestling moves. He's quite good too, but nothing truly impressive.

"Next!"

Arista makes traps. She's okay, making most correctly, but nothing amazing.

"Next!"

Trey works with a sword. He's one of the best I've seen all day, although Zedphire remains unimpressed.

"Next!"

Delphinium shoots arrows. She makes half of them. Zedphire yawns.

"Next!"

Kawada walks in. He climbs to the top of the training wall and jumps. What is it with him and jumping? He may have just impressed Zedphire.

"Next!"

Final tribute. Cathryn is by far, the worst of them all. She throws a couple of knives, misses all of them, and then walks out. I'm about to walk to Avox head quarters when Zedphire calls me.

"Lotus, I want video cameras installed in both the District 5, 6, 8, and 9 training rooms," she says.

I nod and walk out. Ready to get busy on this task.

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I walk into President Snow's office and hand him the training session tapes.

"I think you'll be particularly interested in Penelope's session."


	15. Bloodrose

**Yay! New chapter! Look at the bottom for important notes!**

* * *

President Snow POV

Before I have time to watch the tape the training scores appear on TV. Dimitri Stark gets a 9, and Diamond Leaureoux gets an 11, both typical for careers. Mitchell surprises me with a 7, low for someone from District 2, but Clyte brightens my mood with a 10.

Baron gets a 6, but Jemma does something incredible. She gets a 9. High for an outer district.

Lorcan gets a 9, while Isla gets an 11. Sander and Alissa both get 8s. Motrid gets a 6 and Christina gets a 5. Medallion gets a 7, Willow gets a 6, Bridget and Fabre both get 3s, and Felix gets a 6.

When Penelope's face appears I gasp. A 12 appears below her. How is this possible? Zedphire said I would be interested in Penelope's, but this interested?

Alto, Arista, and Trey get matching scores of 7, Delphinium gets a 4, and Kawada gets an 8, but truly, I'm not paying attention, I want it to be over so I can watch Penelope's training session. Cathryn gets a 1, and the screen goes blank.

I walk over and slide the disc in. I press the button to watch Penelope's session, and sit down to watch.

Penelope Welts POV

The knock on my door shocks me. I get up from my meeting to attend to it. Pipi, my escort, tells me I have a visitor. I walk over, and in the District 9 lounge sit the careers.

"We saw that you got a 12 for training," says Dimitri.

"And we were wondering-," adds Diamond.

"Whether you would like to have an alliance with us," Clyte cuts in.

I stare for a moment, and then shake my head, "No. Sorry. I already have an alliance."

"What?" Clyte and Diamond say in unison.

"What I mean to say is… bye!" I say as I push them out the door.

"You'll regret this," yells Isla as I slam the door.

President Snow POV

"Hello, Penelope. I have some questions for you."

I watch closely.

"I thought I was supposed to be showing you my talents. Not answering questions," Penelope says.

"We all know you're not the everyday tribute. Now let's get started." Zedphire adds.

"How is this fair?"

"3 important objects have gone missing from my office. Comments?"

"Boo-hoo. Are we done?"

"No. But I think you're stalling."

"I am. And you're showing unfair treatment. Every tribute should have their chance to show you what they've got."

"Truth serum!"

A large man comes out and injects a needle into Penelope's arm.

"Now about those objects…" says Zedphire.

Jemma Flint POV

"Of course," I say as I close the door.

I can't believe the careers want me in their alliance! I walk back to my room and smile. This is amazing! I can actually win! I smile as a plan begins to form in my head. A plan to kill off the careers one-by-one.

Beginning with Dimitri Stark.

President Snow POV

"Yes. I stole the objects."

"Where are they?"

A smile lights up Penelope's face, "I don't know."

"What! How can you not know?"

"It's possible. But by the way, the clock is ticking."

Zedphire looks at the clock. Time is running out.

"What did you tell Christina?"

"I've told a lot of things to Christina."

"What did you whisper in her ear, that day at training?"

"I told her to meet me in my room."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to her."

"Why?"

"The whole conversation will take a while, do you really want to hear it?"

"Who's all in your little group."

"Bridget, Felix, Christina, Sander, and I."

"What's the point of your group?"

The beep marking the end of the maximum time limit per a tribute rings, and the screen goes blank.

Felix Ridley POV

Penelope rejoins our group, and tells us about the careers. After a bit of chat about that we get back to our previous topic.

"So do you think we should tell anyone else?" asks Bridget.

"5 out of 24 aren't good odds," I add.

"Maybe we should tell-," Sander begins.

"Wait! Stop!" says Penelope. "Do you hear that?"

Everyone's quiet. I hear a small beeping sound. Penelope walks over to wear it's coming from (a small drawer) and twists the handle hard. It falls off. Penelope brushes it for a moment and gasps. She shows us. In Penelope's hands lays a small camera.

* * *

**Only 5 more chapters until Games! At the moment the chapter titles are:**

**Lovestruck**

**Penelope's Interview**

**And then there were done**

**Shadows in the dark**

**More shadows in the dark**

**The 49th Games (Games)**

**And by the way, the 100th reviewerwill get their tribute(s) a special prize!**


	16. Lovestruck

**Sorry about the long no-update gap! I've been so busy with school! But I hope this chapeter won't disapoint! And I promise interviews will be the most interesting chapter yet!**

* * *

Arista Mollein POV

I expect to have Capitol guards rush in and drag me off to prison. The reason: my parents came to visit me. My brother and I have always been independent people, ever since my parents ran off to the Capitol to become famous singers. Now they're here visiting me, telling me what to do.

"You have to stay strong no matter what," my father says. Strength was always an important thing in District 10. No matter what you went through, you always had to stay strong.

"And above all else," my mother adds, "don't get connected to any other tributes.

I don't know how she could say that. After all the reason I volunteered was because I had a crush on the District 10 boy. But I guess I understand, after all, my mother's best friend killed herself in the Games because she didn't want to kill her district partner.

My parents leave after a few more tips, and I head down to dinner, my mother's words still in my ears.

Fui, our representative, along with Shang and Si, siblings who each won the Games, also me and Alto's mentors, are waiting for me when I come down.

"How are you?" Shang and Si ask simultaneously.

"As well as possible," I answer.

"Hello," Alto says as he enters the room.

"Personally I don't think it's fair your parents got to come and see you," Fui says.

"Why not? They're Capitol citizens," I say as calmly as I can. I agree that it may not be fair, but it's not her place to say.

"As if! They're just the riff-raff," she replies.

"You're a dung-bag, Fui!" I say. It's a common insult in District 10, not something to get extremely insulted over, but Fui doesn't take it that way. She storms out of the room. I can't help noticing that she drops a slip of paper as she walks away. I pick it up. It's a web-address. I see I have a website to check out.

Sander Rubens POV

I walk slowly down the hallway, scared as can be. Ever since we found the camera in Penelope's room, I've been terrified. What if we are killed before the Games have even begun? Or worse! I'm a mess. That's when I hear my name.

"Sander Rubens?" someone says from behind me.

"Hello," I say as I turn around shell-shocked. I see the Avox girl from training sessions. But how is she talking.

"Good evening, my name is Lotus Firewood."

Alto Flamesteed POV

When I first see the website with Arista, I am shocked. How? How did Zedphire manage to come up with all this? There is everything! Including a map of the arena! How did Zedphire manage to make a time machine, and allow people to come back to life? It is terrifying, as it is magnificent.

"What do you think of it?" asks Arista.

"I think," I begin, "we have no chance."

That's when we kiss. Over the past few weeks we have fallen in love. Arista told me how she had volunteered for me, and now, I have found my true love. But were about to be torn apart!

And my words reign true when a flash appears on the screen.

There is a moving picture of Zedphire on the screen. "Hello, Arista. Hello, Alto."

* * *

**I'm guessing most of you thought Lotus was a small character. But I promise you, I'm a plotter. Every chapter and eery character has a purpose!**

**Only 4 more chapters until Games!**


	17. The Gamemaker's Room

**Sorry for the long update stretch! More soon!**

* * *

Zedphire Tomliss POV

I walk through the cold Capitol streets, with only my thoughts and an old tape player for company. The tape I want to listen to is inside the recorder, all I have to do is decide whether I want to press play. Tonight didn't go as well as planned. I hear my footsteps echo on the pavement. No one is out but me, too shocked from tonight's events. I decide to press play.

I hear Ceasar's voice in the interview room, "Welcome to the 54th Hunger Games interviews."

He makes a few witty jokes before inviting Diamond.

"Hello Ceasar," she says.

"Good evening," he replies, "What a lovely dress."

I remember it. It was dazzling with gold and bright lights. She had the most graceful stance. I'm not one for appearance or fashion, but I could tell she was beautiful.

"Thank you!"

"So how was your stay in the Capitol?"

"Simply divine. I've never seen such a glorious place."

Probably a lie. The District 1 tributes are famous for being suck-ups…and lethal.

"Do you think you have a good chance in the Games?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I don't believe I'm allowed to bet."

"But if you could, would your money be on me?"

The timer beeps, and I can picture Diamond smiling and waving her way off. I can also see Dimitri Stark walking on to a big round of applause.

"How are you?"

"Now that I'm with all you ladies," I know he waves to the girls, "Perfect!"

There are many swoons and shouts form the female half of the audience.

"Oh so you're a charmer I see?"

"Charmer. Victor. What's the difference?"

"So you winning is in your future, I see."

"Of course."

"And how do you plan on accomplishing this feat?"

"By killing!"

Beep! The timer goes off, and Clyte steals the spotlight.

"Before you ask Ceasar," she says, "Yes! I do look this good all the time."

There is a burst of laughter from the crowd.

"I know," Ceasar winks at her. "I've had my eye on you since you stepped off that train."

More laughs.

"Well," she says, "I can see why!"

Their falling out of their seats now.

"Well, it's no question who I want to win!"

"Diamond won't be happy!"

They are pounding their fists on the floor.

The timer signals that their conversation is over. Mitchell walks on stage.

"Welcome Mitchell."

"Hello Ceasar. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course!"

"I've always wondered. Is that your natural hair color?"

He points to Ceaser's purple style. The crowd can't take the laughs District 2 is bringing. I remain unamused.

"So how have you enjoyed the Capitol?"

"It's very nice."

"Do you have a strategy for how to win the Games?"

I remember his smile. Charming. "It's a surprise."

The timer signals and Jemma Flint walks on without a smile.

"Hello Jemma!" says Ceasar.

"Good evening," she says coldly. She isn't for faking her personality. I like her.

"How has your stay at the Capitol been?"

"How do you think?"

A gasp runs through the audience. I almost laughed at that.

"Pleasant?"

"No," replies Jemma. This made the Capitol angry, but by the time the District 9 interviews rolled around, they would have completely forgotten about this.

Ceasar stutters for a bit before the timer rings. Baron walks on. Or stumbles on. Well no matter how he walked, he tripped halfway to his seat.

The crowd laughs. "How are you today?" asks Ceasar.

"Great!" Baron replies. "I'm spending time at the Capitol which was created at Year 0!"

"We have an intelligent one!" says Caesar.

"Yes you do!" replies Baron, in a desperate attempt to get sponsors. I press the forward button on my recorder. It takes a moment for the recorder to skip forward. I stare in the direction I'm heading. To the Gamemaker's room. I see a sliver of movement up ahead. Odd. The room is supposed to be closed.

The recorder has gone into the middle of Isla's interview.

"Diamond and Clyte don't stand a chance!" she shouts. Oh yes, I remember this.

Ceasar laughs. "I can see you're determined!"

"And nobody else will beat me either!" she says. "I'm unstoppable!"

Beep.

"So Lorcan, I have heard sponsor say they don't want you because you're too short. How do you respond to that?"

"Who?" replies Lorcan. He smiles and suddenly a trident is in the middle of the stage. He has thrown it there.

"No one anymore," replies Ceasar.

Beep.

Instead of speaking, when Alissa reaches the stage she makes multiple objects float. There's District 5. Their tributes even have weird powers.

Beep.

Sander. Everything was off. He wasn't himself. Penelope must have told him something. He will be second on my To Kill list. After Penelope.

Beep.

"So on a scale of 1-10 Christina, how much do you miss home?"

"A lot. I-I miss my Mama!" she breaks into tears.

"It's okay!" Ceasar comforts. "You'll mother will see you soon."

Lies.

"No she won't!" Christina cries. "She's dead! And so is my papa!" Mama Victoria is nice but I miss them all!"

More tears until…

Beep.

Motrid is nervous.

"Hello."

"H-hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"How do you like the Capitol?"

"You have very nice dirt."

"Huh?"

"Dirt. I love dirt. Your dirt is very nice."

No comment.

Beep.

"Hello, Willow."

"Hi!"

"How are you?"

"Great! How are you?"

"Great!"

"Well that's great."

More banter.

Beep.

This next interview managed to make me laugh. Stupidity.

"Know knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Cow goes!"

"Cow goes who?"

"No! Cow goes moo!"

"Haha." Fake laugh.

After that he was quite funny. But that first line. That was pure stupidity.

Beep.

Bridget was cute and sweet.

Normal banter. Again. Boring.

Beep.

Fabre walks on. Ceasar offers a hand to shake. Fabre spits in it. You can guess how the rest of the interview went.

"Um… hello. How are you? Are you going to respond? No? Then we'll just sit here!"

Silence.

Beep.

I pause the recorder. Can I listen to this? I know what's going to happen. No. I have to. This is the whole reason I went on this walk.

I. Hit. Play.

Penelope and Ceasar begin normally.

Then she says:

"Can I tell you a secret?"

Everyone knows that this wasn't going to be a secret for long. Ceasar nods.

"Zedphire told me she was going to kill me. On purpose. Can you please make sure I die normally. Not by something… _she_ does."

The rest of her interview is gasps. I cannot express my anger. Now what will I do. I can't just kill her off!

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

No one paid much attention to Felix's.

He went for cocky. He acted cocky. People were just too stunned.

Then came Alto and Arista. Those two. I remember what happened to them. Those two know about their mission. And so does Trey. I just hope they succeed.

They both go do something I've never seen. Something no one will ever do again. Especially not 20 years from now. A star-crossed lovers angle.*

"I can't go on without Arista!"

"Alto must win."

Cry me a river.

Then Delphinium.

"Do you like the Capitol?"

"It's nice."

She doesn't lie. She just answers truthfully.

Then Trey. Nervous as I would suspect. After receiving a mission like mine, I would be nervous.

"H-hi."

"Hello. What strategy do you have for the Games?"

"I don't know."

Beep.

"Hello Cathryn, do you think you'll do well?"

She shakes her head. She has no talent.

"Why not?"

"I'm terrible at everything!"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's true!"

Beep.

Squeak. Squeak. Picture this. You're in the audience, ready to watch the final interview, and on comes a boy. Wearing crutches. His crutches are constantly squeaking. It's very annoying. This boy is Kawada Gredon. You know he will die. And what does this boy do?

You guessed it!

He jumps off the stage.

Beep.

I stop the recorder. That's it.

I have reached my destination. That's when I remember the sound. And then Lotus pops out, holding a gun.

"Prepare to die, Zedphire!"

What? Lotus can talk.

I pull out a small device and press the button.

"You're gun doesn't work now sweetie!" I say, with a fake smile.

I pull out my gun. I know this will work.

"Now I suggest you come with me."

*Sorry about the joke. I just thought it was funny.

* * *

**Competition! This will be at the end of each chapter. Three questions. Each one worth sponsor points! Each is worth a different amount, and these may help you in the Games. The first one to guess correctly wins! If no one has guessed correctly by the time I have written the next chapter, either the closest guess wins, or no one will (depending on question!)**

**Question 1 (20 points): What is my favorie color?**

**Question 2 (40 points): What is my favorite fruit?**

**Question 3 (100 points): What is my favorite #? (Hint: Between -1 and 1000000**


	18. And then there were none

**Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully there are more up soon! Only two more shapters until Games!**

* * *

Clyte Stind's POV

Everyone is quiet after the interviews. The interview people have told us to stay back here for a moment. Although no one says it aloud, we all know why we're here. That reason is one word. A name. Penelope. Everyone knows you don't stand up to the Gamemakers. But Penelope did it in a way even I have to admit was pretty smart. Normally if you anger the Gamemakers they'll just kill you off. But Penelope has made sure that won't happen. Now the only way to kill her off is if I kill her myself.

That's when Alissa speaks, "So we all know why we're here?"

There is a murmur of agreement. Many people glare at Penelope.

Alissa continues, "But what are they going to do to us?"

"Execute us?" Motrid offers.

"No!" Diamond puts in. "They can't! They must have their Games. And… their victor."

I smile, and agree in my head. Except that Diamond won't be victor like she thinks. It will be me.

I take a moment to decide who to take out first. Christina is being comforted by that District 5 boy. She should be easy.

Diamond annoys me to hell, but I know I have to keep her. Dimitri would kill me if I didn't. Then again, he would kill me anyway. But I'll get him first.

I begin to feel a little sleepy. Maybe it's because I've been up over 24 hours, but I think it's something else. Others are yawning too. Christina and Cathryn are already asleep. I fight to keep my eyes open, but whatever is going on, I can't stop it.

I fall asleep…

When the lights went out in the interview room, there were 24 tributes. When the light came back on, there were none.

* * *

For trivia. Only one author got anything right!

Favorite color: Blue! 20 points

No one got question two

Favorite fruit: Apple

And no one got question three, but chocolate tear was closest with 13.

Actual answer: 2

So 120 points for Chocolate Tear. Hopefully more with this:

Question 1: Whio is the best actress ever? (100 points)

Question 2: Who is the best author ever? (100 points)

Question 3: Who did Finnick kill first in Catching Fire? (20 points)


	19. Shadows in the Dark Part 1

**Congrats to Sakurayuuki19 with 20 points and Fluteorwrite with 200 points. The list of supplies will appear on my profile when the Games start. i'm excited. Only one more sapter than Games!**

* * *

Trey Black's POV

_Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope. Kill Penelope._

The two words Zedphire told me before interviews. I know it was a threat. Carina will die if I don't do this. She knows she has me. She told me to trust Alto and Arista, but I'm not letting my guard down. She said that she would help me all she could.

I decide I should probably wake up and get ready for the Games. Today.

I open my eyes and realize that I'm not in my room. I'm in a room with four gray walls, with all the other tributes, some awake, some sleeping, all around. I then remember (or realize I don't remember) going to bed last night. I went to sleep in the interview room. Now what will happen? I know I have to get out. Clyte is already up, and hasn't attacked yet. But what about Dimitri? Or Isla? Or any other Careers, for that matter?

I try to calm myself. My heart begins to slow. I know I can do this. I have been training since I was small. A flashback crowds my mind:

"_Will you teach me how to throw a knife?"_

"_Why would you ever want to learn that?"_

"_In case I'm in the Games!"_

"_But you aren't even six!"_

"_So? The Careers start at four!"_

"_But where would we practice? I'm sure the Capital would find a way to turn throwing a knife into breaking the law!"_

"_We could do it in the woods!"_

"_But, what if-,"_

"_You know all the Peacekeepers wouldn't set foot within half a mile of our 'filthy, tree-filled wasteland.'"_

"_Fine. But who says I even know how to throw a knife?"_

Alto Flamesteed POV

Arista ran. Zedphire still stared from the screen.

"I have a deal for you."

"What is it?"

I want to run after Arista, but I know that will mean certain death.

"You must try to kill Penelope."

"The District 9 girl?"

"Yes. Tell Arista too. And I have told, Trey Black, the district 11 boy, about this too. Trust him."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you win the Games."

"Huh?"

How is that bad? That's when I put the pieces together. If I win the Games, the Arista will die.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Delphinium Relz's POV

I wake up in a gray room. I see about 20 faces staring at me. They are most of the other tributes. There are three tributes still sleeping. Where am I? What is going on?

The District 5 girl helps me up, "I know what you're thinking. We're all wondering why we're here."

I sit a while with my thoughts. How long have I been sleeping. It is the day before the Games and I just did my interview. I notice a door and wonder if it's locked. It probably is, otherwise the others would have already left. It is very dark in the room. That's when I see a shadow peeking through the bottom of the door. A shadow in the dark.

The door opens and a young woman walks in.

Her name is Zedphire Tomliss.

* * *

**Today trivia is a bit different. Two essay questions, each worth 500 points. I'm not saying these are true, but I want a good explananation.**

**Question 1: Who do you think the first tribute killed will be and why?**

**Question 2: Who do you think the victor will be and why?**


	20. Shadows in the Dark Part 2

**Hey guys! Next chapter is Games. I decided that I wouldn't announce a winner for trivia yet, or give new ones, so keep answering those two questions. This may be kinda short, but I REALLY want the games to start!**

* * *

Sander Rubens POV

When Zedphire walks in she has blood on her fingers. I tried to stop Lotus from doing what she was planning, but I couldn't convince her. But did Zedphire her kill her? Is she planning to do the same to me?

I remember how Lotus told me that she knew more than one tribute could survive. But how? We had been cut short when Alissa walked in. She told me what she planned quickly, and that was it. Now all I need to do is figure out how to win these stupid Games! And maybe save Christina too. She is the most beautiful girl in the Games. I shake the thought. I must stay focused.

I try to calm myself as Zedphire begins to speak.

Cathryn Justuse's POV

The words that Zedphire says confuse me. I know my plan is act weak and then kill them when they're not expecting it, but this new twist is… game-changing.

She told us that this is the most complex arena in the Games, and that president Snow has told her to give us some explanation. The thing that fascinates me is how they remade the previous Games. But I guess when you have millions of dollars to kill kids, well; you can do a lot with it.

Zedphire continues, "There are three things that I call time bombs. They can bring a past contestant back to life. There is one in the cornucopia…"

Seven ears just perked up at that. Six are the careers. The last is my district partner, Kawada Gredon. He already has crutches, but he is so confident, so idiotic, that he still believes he can win.

"…the last two are hidden somewhere in the arena," she continues. "And keep an eye out for mutts."

While Zedphire continues to talk my thoughts differ to home. My drunk father is probably sober at the moment, my Aunt Lily already having hid the alcohol. Then there is my boyfriend and best-friend, who are probably watching it together, trying to remain hopeful that I'll win.

Kawada's rude tone brings me back to the present.

"What's the point of this old lady?"

Kawada Gredon's POV

Maybe calling Zedphire an old lady was a bad idea, but either way, Gamemaker trying to kill me or not, I know I'm going to win. Even with a broken leg, I am still AWESOME! Some call me cocky, but I call myself AWESOME!

First I'll jump off the Cornucopia, (a dare from the Careers. Aren't they nice, playing truth or dare with me) then I kill every one. Yay!

Zedphire walks up to me, "Well don't you want all the information you can to win the games you'll be starting in under half an hour?"

That get's everyone's attention.

"Half an hour?"

"But the Games are tomorrow!"

Zedphire smiles, "No. You all slept through the night. Go out into the halls and find you're dressing rooms. Oh and try to get something to eat!"

* * *

**Next chapter, here I come!**


	21. The 49th Games

**Yay! Games. Again I won't say winners but I do have a new trivia.**

* * *

Willow Wood's POV

The glass tube comes around me before I have time to say the words, "Thank you." My stylist was kind enough, so why should I be cruel? But I am taken away, up into the arena above me.

60 seconds.

When I reach the top I see what looks like a glass, or mirror dome around me. On every side there is a portal. I don't need to count to know there are 53. One for every Hunger Games, before this one.

40 seconds.

The cornucopia is filled with so many things, and although I can't see it, I know it holds one of the most useful tools. The Time Bomb.

30 seconds.

In this arena it could be possible that more than 20 people survive the blood bath, just run to the portal behind you.

15 seconds.

But most tributes will be drawn in.

10 seconds.

By the evil tool.

3 seconds.

The.

2 seconds.

Time.

1 second.

Bomb.

BOOM!

Delphinium Relz's POV

I never liked being told what to do. Why should I listen to anybody? I can survive on my own, thank you very much. My mentor told me to stay away from the blood bath. So I know a way to show him!

I run strait into the blood bath.

That's when my foot slips. I stumble and fall. My chest is impaled be something lying on the floor. I know it wasn't meant to be used as a weapon, but I am impaled pretty hard.

A career walks up and smiles at me.

"How's it going there?" asks Isla Sonn.

Alissa Grendall's POV

I can move objects. That should help me in the Games. Right? I know about the Time Bomb, and start using my mind to drag it out of the cornucopia. I know I am vulnerable, but it shouldn't take more than a moment to take it out.

That's when the District 2 boy stabs me in the back.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, as my eyes roll into the inside of my head.

Arista Molien's POV

My leg feels terrible as I hobble off with Alto over to the portal Penelope, Felix, and Bridget just ran through. Luckily the semi circle was place with every tribute next to their district partner and all the districts in order or I would be dead by now with my crippled leg. Trey has run off to try to kill Christina and Sander, the other two members of the alliance. Alto half pulls, half carries me as we go through the portal.

Kawada Gredon's POV

This was going to be AWESOME! I try as hard as I can to reach the top of the cornucopia. I finally do, and then I jump. AWESOME!

For some reason I don't feel when I reach the ground.

Felix Ridley's POV

Penelope and I run through the dense forest, with Bridget on our tail. I don't know for sure what Games this is, but I have an idea. I think it's the 50th, the one where Haymitch won. And also the one with double the tributes. Which means twice as much chance of death as usual.

That's when I hear a voice that unfortunately sounds very familiar. "Come on, Maysilee, I think we can make camp her for the night."

Motrid Twil's POV

Fabre and I are both slow. We both want that Time Bomb. And we both get hit by two Career girls.

Diamond lands on top of me. A knife in hand. How did she get that?

That's the only thing I have time to think before I get stabbed.

Baron Chrome's POV

I try to run but I can't. Jemma is already on top of me.

"Bye, bye," she says, as she sticks something down my throat. I can't breathe. I try to crawl though a portal, but I know I'll be dead by the time I reach it.

Medallion Birch's POV

When Willow and I walk through the portal I almost jump off the mountain-cliff in front of me. I know these Games all too well.

Willow knows too, "Is this what I think it is?"

I nod, "This is the 49th Games. The Games my sister was killed."

* * *

**Another essay!**

**Question 1: The next chapter will be in one character's POV. You can pick any character, so it doesn't have to be yours. Who should I pick and why?**


	22. Isla Sonn, Future Victor

**Hope you enjoy. Very interesting.**

* * *

Isla Sonn's POV

Three strange events happened to me after the bloodbath:

The 1st Event:

_Boom._

One for Baron.

_Boom. Boom._

For Alissa and Motrid.

_Boom._

Another one for Fabre.

_Boom. Boom._

And those announce Delphinium and Kawada.

The other Careers seem upset only six have been taken out, but I couldn't be more delighted. Now I can enjoy the blood of my victims, watch it drip out slowly. Oh this is a great day for me. There are 18 left, and from what I can tell two main alliances. The Careers: Diamond, Dimitri, Mitchell, Clyte, Jemma, Lorcan, and I. The Rebels: Sander, Christina, Bridget, Penelope, and Felix. The other six are the two from 7, the two from 10, the boy from 11, and the girl from 12.

The Careers sit in the middle of the Mirror Room and have to decide which portal to go through. I point to a green one I thought I saw the two from 7 go through and then something strange happens. It disappears. All the Careers see it.

By silent agreement we all count the portals. Diamond, Mitchell, Jemma, and I get 47, while the others get 48. We don't argue about who is right but we know one thing.

The portals were disappearing.

The 2nd Event:

The cannon boomed quickly enough. No one was surprised someone else had been killed so quickly. We were surprised that we weren't responsible.

Mitchell had gotten some food from the 32nd Games and we were eating quietly. No one was sure why the portals were disappearing, but we were sure we had to be careful. We knew they weren't killing anyone yet because know cannons had boomed.

That's when we heard it. Another cannon. We quickly looked around, but saw nothing suspicious. We didn't **see** anything suspicious. But I smelled something.

I looked around and realized the reek was coming from the dead body of Baron Chrome. I thought nothing of it, until it hit me.

The bodies weren't being taken by the Capital.

The 3rd Event:

After that I quickly realized someone must have The Time Bomb. I ask, "Who has it?"

We all know what I'm talking about, but no one owns up. No one speaks. Someone must be hiding it. I hate that there is tension already, but it must happen.

We are quiet for the rest of the day. Nothing is said. Nothing is done. That's when I can't see. Have I been blinded? What's going on? That's when I see a face. Baron Chrome's. Now I get it. As everyone is in different Games, this is how they're communicating.

I see Alissa, Motrid, and Fabre, and expect to see Delphinium next. I assume that the other dead tribute is one from 11 or 12. But instead I see something completely different. The third strange event.

The face in the sky was that of Penelope Welts.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahahaha*couphing fit***

**I bet you didn't see that coming.**

**All will be explained soon.**

**The next three chapter will be called this BTW:**

**The Snake**

**The 5 Alliances**

**He Will Be Remembered**

**More coming soon.**


	23. The Snake

**Sorry for the looooooooooooonnnngggggggggg ggg update stretch. More soon! Oh and I promise that after reading the ending you woung get ny more information on the subject for three chapters. I enjoy torturing readers like Veronica Roth. (Who make readers wait a year and a half to find out what happens *sob*)**

* * *

Penelope Welt's POV

**2 hours**

No. I won't accept it. Not so soon. I can feel Death sitting behind me. Waiting to take me. But it won't get me. I can outsmart it I'm sure. I'm just not sure I can outsmart the arrow flying right toward my head.

**1 hour 58 minutes**

"So I still don't understand what that makes me," Haymitch says.

I am blunt. "Nonexistent."

"But I feel real!" replies Haymitch.

"I don't understand!" Maysilee cries.

"Penelope, be a little kinder," replies Felix.

"And how did you dodge my arrow?" asks Haymitch.

I sigh. "Magic!"

**1 hour**

I am supposed to be asleep. I'm not. Maysilee and Haymitch are supposed to be asleep. They aren't.

"I don't think we should trust them!" Maysilee whispers.

"Why not?"

"The girl."

"Which one?"

"The smart one!"

"They both seem intelligent to me!"

"Haymitch!"

"Maysilee!"

"Penelope!" I say.

They both turn. I have the knife I picked up in my hand. "I suggest you shut up and go to sleep if you want to keep your eyes where they are at the moment."

Maysilee gulped.

Felix woke up and walked over. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" We all say.

Felix turns around to the cave and then jumps. His eyes shine with fear. "Where's Bridget?"

Then the scream breaks out.

**45 minutes**

Arista and Alto hold Bridget and then try to stick a knife in her heart. I throw my knife at Arista and she falls. But there is no cannon so she isn't dead. Alto let's go and runs.

"You got this?" I ask. Felix nods. I run after Alto.

**10 minutes**

The branch hits me as I chase after Alto. I'm fast. Bad thing is so is he. But from my years in the tunnels, I know my own strength. I hold my knife…

And jump.

**5 minutes**

I tackle him and we roll on the ground. Blood flies everywhere. I land on top, "What are you doing here?"

I hear a voice from behind me.

"Doesn't matter. You're both dead anyway," says a girl with brown, braided hair and a bow in her hands.

**-2 minutes**

Alto Flamesteed POV

I fly through the woods, trying to escape Penelope Welt's murderer, who is deadly as a snake, and whose eyes blaze as if she is a Girl on Fire.


End file.
